


oh shit whoops

by kawaiidonut



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, do not take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidonut/pseuds/kawaiidonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aoba makes a mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh shit whoops

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly a joke but i was a lil bit serious
> 
> i use the word butthole 3 times

When Aoba had met Clear, he wasn't very shocked to find out that he didn't own a coil. Sure, pretty much everyone had one, but pretty much everyone wasn't like Clear. It wasn't an inconvenience, for the most part, until it was.

Clear would get lost sometimes, or Aoba would get lost, and they wouldn't be able to find each other. Or Aoba would be at the grocery store and he had forgotten to ask Clear what kind of juice he wanted. That sort of thing.

So, to make their lives easier, Clear had invested some of his newly-found income in buying a coil. It got rid of a lot of daily annoyances (though Clear called Aoba more often than he needed to). And sometimes, when Clear was at work and Aoba had a day off, he would send a text message for him to read on his break.

That's...kind of what Aoba was doing now.

He had been lying in bed (as he had been since Clear left for work in the morning), browsing the Internet on his coil when he rolled over to Clear's side of the bed and noticed his scent still lingered on his pillowcase. That had made him think about Clear, and the _incredible_ sex they had had two nights prior, and then he was hard and he didn't know what to do.

Clear's break probably wouldn't be for another hour, but Aoba got an idea and he really wanted to follow through with it. Clear was always so slow and teasing with Aoba in bed; Aoba figured it would be fun to give Clear the same feelings of frustration. They had been together long enough that Aoba didn't get embarrassed about sex anymore, so he was totally cool with slipping out of bed and out of his clothes and posing in front of Clear's old mirror.

_Click! Click! Click!_

Aoba looked over the pictures with a satisfied smile. They were going to drive Clear up the wall!

 _"Can't wait to see you later,"_ he wrote as the message, then sent it. He put his coil away so he wouldn't check it every five seconds for a reply. As a distraction, he busied himself with all the housework Clear hadn’t finished the day before.

When he finally checked his coil, over an hour had passed. There was a single message.

_”Aoba-kun! I always knew you could feel the tension between us, but I don't think this sort of relationship is appropriate.”_

It was from Haga-san.

Aoba blinked at his phone. What? Why would Haga-san be--

Oh.

Oh _shit._

Still partially in denial, Aoba checked his contacts and, sure enough, "Haga-san" was directly below "Clear♡♡♡". He had no contacts from D to G. Fantastic!

Aoba had just sent nudes to his boss.

"Fuck."

Aoba spent forty-five minutes just looking at his phone, still not quite believing his eyes. How was he ever going to go to work again? If he had sent them to anyone else, it wouldn’t have been half as horrifying as this. Haga-san, sweet, harmless, unassuming Haga-san, had been assaulted by not one, not two, but _three_ naked pictures of Aoba! His butthole was visible in one of them! Haga-san would probably never be able to look at Aoba’s face again without remembering what his butthole looked like!

He could move out of town, right? He and Clear could move. They could get a cottage in the woods, far away from anyone who could ever find them and potentially remind him of the fact that _Aoba just sent Haga-san nudes._

What was he supposed to do? Was it best to confront Haga-san directly? More importantly, should he tell Clear about it? He reasoned he should definitely not tell Clear about it, lest he find Haga-san's body in a ditch tomorrow morning. Clear usually preached nonviolence, but he might think differently if someone else had seen his boyfriend so intimately.

But...Clear should know about this, right? It wasn't the kind of thing Aoba could just sweep under the rug and pretend never happened. After all, if he ended up having to find a new job, Clear would want to know why.

He took a calming breath and dialled his number. Clear picked up almost immediately.

"Hello, Aoba-san! How has your day been? Do you miss me? Because I miss you, Aoba-san!"

Aoba laughed at Clear’s enthusiasm. “Yeah, I miss you.”

“What did you do today?”

“Well, uh...about that. I have a story for you.”

“A story? Please tell me, Aoba-san!”

Aoba cleared his throat. “So I stayed in bed a while after you left, and my mind kinda wandered and I started thinking about what we did a couple nights ago. Remember?"

"Oh, I remember, Aoba-san. I had no idea you could do the splits!"

Aoba blushed at the memory. "Right. So I was thinking about that, and it made me kind of..."

"Horny, Aoba-san?"

"...Yeah. And I thought it would be a good idea to send you some dirty pictures to kinda get you in the mood for when you came home. So I took some, and I sent them."

"I didn't receive any pictures, Aoba-san."

"I know. I thought I sent them to you...but I sent them to Haga-san instead."

Clear paused. "You sent dirty pictures to your boss?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." There was a pause on the other end. Then Clear whispered, "How dirty were they?"

"Pretty bad. Hold on, I'll send them to you."

Aoba opened the pictures again to send them to Clear, grimacing at the thought of Haga-san looking at them, too. He sent them as quickly as possible so he didn't have to look at them anymore.

"Oh, I got them, Aoba-san! Give me a second t--oh. Oh. Wow. Um. Aoba-san. Um. Wow."

Aoba covered his face with his hands. "Say something, please!"

Clear exhaled audibly. "Well, Aoba-san, I understand that you made a mistake, and that's not your fault."

"Thank God, you have no idea how--"

"But I am going to have to kill Haga-san."

Aoba paused. "What?"

"..."

"What?!"

"He has seen a side of you that only I should see. For that, he must die."

"Clear, no!"

"Clear, yes!"

"You can't _kill_ him! I know you're mad, but that's _way_ too far!"

Clear started to laugh. "I'm only joking, Aoba-san. I'm not mad."

"Y-You're not? Really?"

"Of course I'm not! I'm sure Haga-san was very...surprised by your message. Did you explain it to him?"

"No, not yet. He doesn't know I'm dating anyone, so when he replied, I think he thought I meant to send it to him."

"...Really?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Clear?"

"..."

"Clear, don't--"

"What did he say?"

Aoba read Haga-san's message out loud so Clear could hear it.

"..."

"Clear!"

“What ‘tension’ is he talking about, Aoba-san?”

“I have no idea! I swear I’ve never flirted with him at work or anything, but he doesn’t know I’m dating anyone, so maybe he’s reading into it?”

“Are you sure, Aoba-san? Maybe you’re subconsciously attracted to older men and you don’t know it yet.”

“Clear, that’s not--”

Clear gasped. “I’m never going to get old, Aoba-san! I can’t possibly be suitable for you, a person with a fetish for old age!”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Would you like me to wear false teeth in bed, Aoba-san? Or perhaps carry a walker?”

“You’re making fun of me.”

Clear giggled. “Yes, I am. But I really do think that we need to clarify a few things for Haga-san.”

“Clarify?”

“You work tomorrow, right, Aoba-san?”

Aoba hesitated. “Yes...why?”

“You’ll see! Anyway, I have to go back to work now. See you in a few hours, Aoba-san! I looove you!"

Aoba blushed and tugged at his collar. "Yeah, I love you, too."

*     *     *

Aoba _really_ didn’t want to go to work today. Knowing that his boss had not only seen him naked, but in different provocative poses _(with his butthole totally visible!)_. Aoba just wanted to quit and never return.

“Wake up, Aoba-san!” Clear called from the doorway. “I made breakfast!”

“Nnnngghhhh,” Aoba grumbled. “I don’t wanna go.”

“I know, I know,” Clear said soothingly, “But we all need to do things we don’t want to do. So get up!”

Aoba tried to eat the food Clear had prepared for him because he didn’t want his effort to go to waste, but it was like glue in his mouth and it took him ten minutes to eat half of what was in front of him. He was so nervous!

“Would you like me to walk you to work, Aoba-san?” Clear asked as he helped Aoba put his jacket on.

Having Clear there to talk his ear off would definitely help ease his nerves… “Yeah, actually, if you don’t mind.”

Clear grinned. “It is never an inconvenience to spend more time with you!”

On the walk there, Clear talked about all of the customers he had encountered at work the day before. Aoba listened with genuine interest, and before he knew it, he was at Heibon.

“Oh God,” Aoba mumbled, holding onto Clear’s arm for support. His stomach felt like it was burning with anxiety. “I can’t do this. Can I just quit?”

He looked through the window and saw Haga-san looking back at him. Haga-san then opened the front door and said, “Good morning, Aoba-kun!”

“Good mor--mmf!” Aoba’s (slightly shaky) greeting was cut off by the firm, surprisingly sensual press of Clear’s lips against his own. Taken by surprise, he opened his mouth to let Clear kiss him deeper without really thinking about it. It was only when Haga-san cleared his throat that Aoba pulled back, mortified that he had let Clear tonguefuck him in front of his boss.

Not like that was the worst he had seen, though.

“Uh, H-Haga-san” Aoba stammered, “Those pictures yesterday were meant to go to Clear, but I sent them to you instead. I’m sorry.”

Clear’s hand curled possessively around his waist, holding their bodies close together.

“Haga-san, I respect that you are Aoba-san’s employer, but Aoba-san is already happy being in a relationship with me. The comments you made towards him made him feel uncomfortable.”

Haga-san raised his eyebrows. “Aoba-kun, Clear-kun, I didn’t mean that in a serious way! There’s no tension between us. I figured Aoba-kun would feel uncomfortable about the whole situation, so I thought if I made a joke, he wouldn’t feel so bad.” He coughed to clear his throat. “Of course, I know the two of you are a couple. Anyone can see that.”

Clear blushed, probably because he was embarrassed about being so forward when Haga-san already knew they were together.

Haga-san scratched his face. ”Anyway, I’m sorry that I made you uncomfortable, Aoba-kun.”

“Ah, no, it’s fine! Just as long as we can all agree to never talk about this again.”

"Yes, Aoba-kun, I can agree to forget about this.”

“Great!” Clear chirped. “I’ll let you two get to work now.”

“I’ll see you when I get home, alright?” Aoba said in a low voice, so as not to dangle their relationship in Haga-san’s face.

Clear obviously didn’t feel the same way. He squeezed Aoba in his arms and said not-at-all-quietly, “Yes, I’ll see you then! In fact, I’ll come pick you up because I just cannot stand to be apart from you for that long! I love you so so sooo much, Aoba-san!”

Maybe the nudes were less embarrassing than this.

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/123809713063/imagine-person-a-accidentally-sending-a-nude-photo) from otpprompts but i didnt want to say so at the beginning because i didnt want to spoil it
> 
> haga/clear/aoba is my ot3


End file.
